


Mystery of Love

by sageleavess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian is an artist, F/M, I'll add more tags later once this story really gets going, Jyn is a Museum Curator, an excuse for me to let out my inner art hoe, listen to lots of Sufjan Stevens while reading this, together they're gonna make some art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageleavess/pseuds/sageleavess
Summary: Jyn Erso is an Assistant Curator at the Gerrera Art Museum.Cassian Andor is an up-and-coming artist who has gained popularity in the art world.They haven’t spoken to each other in five years.Good art examines the past, and that is exactly what Jyn is going to have to do when she is put in charge of curating Cassian’s upcoming exhibition.





	Mystery of Love

     "I don't think I ever truly felt loved until I met you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Jyn's thumb stroked Cassian's cheek as her green eyes sparkled with admiration. He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. Her hair lay across his pillow; the smell of him filled her whole being. She had never felt happier.  
. . . . . . . . . .  
**5 Years Later**

  
 

Jyn's hand glided across the dotted line; her curvy signature a contrast to the formal legal type across the page.  


"I guess that's it then. We're officially divorced."  


Eyes glazed over, Jyn looked up to her now ex-husband, Orson. "I guess that's it." There was a bite to her words, and she looked as if she was a million miles away. She felt numb, like her fear of failure had finally swallowed her whole. It wasn't that she was still in love with him, quite the opposite. In fact, she's not sure if she had ever loved him.  


Their lawyers shook hands and walked out of the room; their job was done.  


Orson stood up and ran his hands through his salt-and-pepper hair. He stood with his hands clasped in front of him. He cleared his throat, "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for Jyn." He paused to look at her, she bit the skin around her thumb.  


And then he was gone. And Jyn was alone. And she felt so tiny all by herself in that large conference room.  
. . . . . . . . . .  


Jyn felt like she was underwater, like the whole world was muffled. She walked home to her apartment and barely even registered the Manhattan streets around her. Losing Orson wasn't what was eating away at her. What was eating away at her was the fact that she had let her life get to this point. She was twenty nine and already had one failed marriage under her belt.  


She had met Orson when she was twenty-six. He was one of her professors at NYU, as cliche as it sounds. She knew she could have a comfortable life with him, so she convinced herself that she loved him.  


Looking back at it, they had both been using each other. It was a sham of a marriage that was only used to keep up the image of a happy couple.  


But she wasn't happy. She had trouble remembering the last time she had been happy.  
. . . . . . . . . .  


"Morning, Jyn!" Jyn looked up from the email she was typing to see her co-worker Bodhi, "Coffee?" He held up a starbucks cup filled with what she assumed was her beloved latte macchiato.  


"Bodhi, you're a beautiful human being and I love you." She walked over to him and took the cup from his hand.  


"Anytime Jyn. Hey are you busy around 1 today?"  


Shifting things around on her desk, Jyn uncovered her calendar, "Nope, just finishing up work on the Frida exhibit, why?"  


"I have a lunch with an artist we might be working with for an exhibit, figured you might like to come? Take your mind off work...and other things."  


Jyn's eyes rolled, "This is about Orson isn't it? Bodhi, I'm fine. People get divorced all the time. You don't need to babysit me."  


"I'm not babysitting, I'm just trying to have a nice lunch with a friend." He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. Jyn stared at him, contemplating what she would do.  


"Fine. But know that I'm only doing this because I forgot to bring a lunch today."  
. . . . . . . . . .  


The restaurant that Bodhi had picked out was only a ten minute walk from the museum. Jyn's arm was wrapped around Bodhi's as they walked. "I am absolutely starving." Jyn's stomach grumbled as if to emphasize what she was saying, "I swear to god if you're taking me to some tapas place again I'll scream."  


"Hey, Luke loved that place. You were the only one complaining." He pulled his shades down to give her a look filled with judgement.  


Jyn rolled her eyes, "That's because Luke is in love with you, and would say anything to make you happy."  


A blush blossomed onto Bodhi's cheeks, "He's not in love with me."  


"Whatever you say Bodhi." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  


"Ahh here we are, Café Luxembourg. I heard this place is supposed to be fantastic."  


Jyn looked at the interior decor; hanging plants, white tablecloths, an impressive wine collection. She's been on enough of these lunch meetings to know that this was the standard when talking to an up-and-coming artist.  


"Oh he's already here," Bodhi spoke, pulling Jyn out of her thoughts. She looked to the table in the corner Bodhi was already walking towards, and she froze. It was like a wave of the past washed over her. She watched as they shook hands, and she willed herself to move from where she had rooted herself on the carpet.  


She saw Cassian's smile flicker as they made eye contact. Looking back to Jyn, Bodhi began to introduce them, "Jyn, this is--"  


"Cassian." She was in shock, and she had no idea how she was going to get through this lunch.  


He looked just as thrown-off as she did. He exhaled, seemingly disappointed, "Jyn."  


Confusion washed over Bodhi's face, "You've met?"  


Jyn broke eye contact and looked to her co-worker."We went to the same University."  


Cassian stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. They both knew she was lying. It was so much more than that. Their past was dark and murky; it was complicated. But it had been five years, and neither of them was really in the mood to open old wounds.  


**Author's Note:**

> if you see something that's off or weird let me know i'm always looking for constructive criticism. the only way i'll ever get better is by working on what i'm doing wrong


End file.
